The present invention relates to a multi-stranded light delivery system for providing light to a plurality of light fixtures.
Current light delivery systems for a pool or spa may use multi-stranded fiberoptic cable to provide light to several fixtures in the pool or spa. It is aesthetically pleasing to periodically change the color of light provided to the various fixtures. However, transitioning from one color to another frequently presents a problem. When using a color wheel, for instance, due to the multi-stranded structure of the cable, some fibers change color abruptly from red to blue, for instance, while others remain blue for some time. This effect can be displeasing.
One partial solution is to use a stepper motor to abruptly change the color for all strands at essentially the same time. But, such abruptness can also be displeasing. It would thus be desirable to smoothly change the color of light for all strands from one color to another.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention provides a multi-stranded fiberoptic light delivery system for delivering light to a plurality of fixtures. Each of the fixtures receives light from one or more active strands of a fiberoptic cable. A light source provides a light beam for transmission through the cable. A light-coloring device receives the light beam and sequentially imparts to the light beam different colors. A rod is interposed in the light beam between the color wheel and the fixtures. The rod has an inlet for receiving the light beam and an outlet for transmitting light to the cable. The rod has a length at least high enough to cause it to pass to all strands a portion of the light of a color just starting to be received at its inlet.
The foregoing system can smoothly change the color of light for all strands from one color to another.